Frequency hopping of both transmitters and receivers in communication systems is utilized for several reasons including protection against interference and spreading of the spectrum of the transmitted signal to minimize interference with other users of the radio frequency spectrum. The proper operation of the frequency hopping system requires that the timing of the receiver be closely synchronized to the transmitter so that the receiver can successfully follow the frequency shift of the transmitter. The receiver must switch its frequency at the proper instant corresponding to the switched received frequency in order to provide high quality demodulated signals. The usual manner in which the receiver synchronizes itself in time with the received signal utilizes a transmitted pilot tone to provide frequency and phase reference. The utilization of such a pilot tone to maintain timing reference is subject to phase drift in the various systems components between the transmitter and the receiver timing recovery circuits. In prior art systems high stability components such as ovenized filters are used to minimize drift to overcome these problems. These filters and other such components tend to be large and expensive.